Goodnight Lover
by Ancient Chinese Proverb
Summary: When his father only has two months to live, Sesshoumaru must fulfill his last request. He had no idea that doing something so loathsome would bring him the exact thing he needed...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. But if Rumiko Takahashi _ever_ decides to give up Sesshoumaru, you'd better believe I'll be in the front of the line, attempting to beat off the rest of the fangirls with a rusty dinner fork.

Author's Note: Yeah…I know. "What the heck are you doing when you have another story that you need to write!" Honestly, I can't answer that with a sane response. But I guess you can't truly blame me, since it's not entirely my fault.

This one is a request, based off a book. Cookies to whomever can identify it. I'll give clues to it and reveal the book after I finish the story (if no one guesses it). Although, I'm not sure if the book itself is that popular, it was done by a pretty well-known romance author. Was that the first clue? I think so!

At first, this was going to be originally an Inuyasha/Kagome story, however, it was requested later that it be Sesshoumaru/Kagome. I think I like the idea better, since it'll be more of a challenge that way. Seriously, having the dog-eared hanyou as the lead would be too fricking easy and…well, I'm not an easy girl.

The other story's (Sacrifice) new chapter is still in the making. As I noted in my profile (FF . net), I only have about 3 pages done so far, but it's still in progress. Just give me a bit more time.

Uh...what else? I think I covered all the bases…enjoy!

**--------------------------------**

_Chapter One_

**--------------------------------**

The fires of the hearth burned brightly, but did little for the room's occupant. The gold and ginger colors merging together to create the illusion of heat, but refusing to offer it in any shape or form.

He couldn't care less. The temperature in the sitting room of the manor was the least issue on his mind. He took another sip of the brandy in his glass.

How could this be? One moment, he had been settled in his comfortable chair in his personal study, reviewing signed contracts of his capital's public utilities and then the next, a royal messenger had been announced at the doors of his mansion bearing an order for him to return home as swiftly as possible.

The confusion had plagued him for a long while, but he had not asked any questions, trusting that he would not be wasting his time. His father would not beckon him for something trivial, of that he was certain. But the requests to return to the palace manor had never before included a time limit. He was no fool; whatever sparked the summons was serious and he had not expended any time making his way back into the heart of the Western Lands.

He closed his eyes in deep thought, his thin chrome-hued brow furrowed.

"Father…"

--------------------------------

"_Father…"_

_The older man turned towards the voice. Upon seeing his eldest son, a chuckle escaped him and turned his eyes towards the luxuriant canopy above. "Don't tell me you're going to start bawling your eyes out too. Inuyasha was in here earlier."_

_Sesshoumaru moved from the doorway to the bed in the center of the room, his face etched in its stoic visage. "I have control over my emotions, unlike my pathetic brother," he said, ignoring his father's glare. He gracefully sat on the edge of the bed, looking into his father's face. He was silent for several moments before asking, "Why was I not informed of your illness earlier?"_

"_What could you have done, Sesshoumaru? The best doctors have been here already, and none of them have done anything productive to the situation." Inutaisho shifted. "They say I only have one…maybe two months to live, can you believe it? Two weeks ago, I was feeling fine, but now…I can't go an hour without coughing up blood."_

_A pause befell as the son grasped the information. Inutaisho watched him before continuing. "Technically, in two months, you will become the official ruler of the Western Lands. However, I don't want to wait that long. I'd rather see you settled in before I kick the bucket." He chuckled lightly, attempting to improve such a morbid topic. _

_Sesshoumaru's brow rose slightly as he couldn't help but wonder what his father was getting at._

"_You are aware of the conditions of your coming into power."_

_At that statement, the younger male sighed marginally. "You wish for me to wed an annoying wench that will undoubtedly be spoiled and foolish?"_

_Inutaisho let out an exhausted groan. "We have been through this countless times now, Sesshoumaru," he said. "The members of the Higurashi family were the original rulers of the Western Lands before they were murdered in an attempt to trigger a revolution within the Head Council. Only their daughter remains from the disaster and was immediately taken and hidden outside of the lands from the chaos for safety reasons. After they appointed me to the throne, it was agreed that my first born son would wed her before the reign was passed down, in order to keep the original blood inside the royal family. For the last and final time, you do not have a choice in this matter, Sesshoumaru, so quit trying." _

"_I do not see why Inuyasha cannot wed the wench himself. She would be in the bloodline then."_

"_True. However, she would not be amongst the crown royals. Besides, she has been raised as a princess since she learned how to speak. All you have to do is retrieve her."_

_Sesshoumaru never liked being forced into situations, and had the circumstances been any different, he would have argued with his father until they had reached the understanding that he would not yield. However…_

_He rose from his spot on the bed, moving towards the door. "It is your last request from me, therefore I shall honor it. This does not, however, mean I will enjoy it. You have condemned this Sesshoumaru into being miserable for the remainder of his lifetime."_

_At that, his father smiled. "As a father, I can expect no less."_

--------------------------------

Footsteps broke his contemplation. Sesshoumaru's eyes strayed from the fireplace to the doorway where his younger sibling stood. They remained on him for a minute before returning to the flames.

"When'd you get here?"

The heir shot Inuyasha a look. "What do you care?"

His brother turned his nose in the air. Honestly, he _didn't_ care, but felt the need to make small talk, even if it _was_ with his wretched brother. Inuyasha had been understandably depressed ever since he had received word that his father was dying. His father was his hero, his role model, and now that he was due, he found himself questioning what life would be like without him. "I was just wondering why the rest of the household hasn't run for the hills. You have that effect on people, ya know."

"Hn," his older brother commented offhand, swirling his drink in the still almost full glass.

Inuyasha immediately realized his brother was also troubled by the news, although he couldn't hide his surprise at that particular information. He had always thought Sesshoumaru would be glad at the moment their father passed, since he would be getting the title of king as well. Sesshoumaru had never shown any affection towards his father at all--at least never when Inuyasha was around. So it was tough to believe his usually uncaring brother actually felt grief.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sesshoumaru gave a semi-snort. "With you? Only if I ever manage to lose all sanity."

'_Now _that's _the Sesshoumaru I know…' _Inuyasha mused.

"Why are you still here? You dislike staying inside the palace for too long," the older man stated. "Do not tell me you are actually considering spending the night here?"

Inuyasha plopped down in the seat opposite from Sesshoumaru. "With father's condition, I don't mind." He reached for the snifter of alcohol and frowned when his brother slid it across the table, away from his grasp. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued. "Besides, we're not going to be here long anyway. Don't we have some broad to pick up?"

"'We'?" Sesshoumaru asked, brow raised in a half-amused, half-irritated expression.

"Yeah, as in me, you, Kouga, and Miroku."

He narrowed his eyes. "I do not need you or the others accompanying me. This is a simple task, and will not take long."

Inuyasha smirked at Sesshoumaru's annoyance. "Sorry, but Dad wants us there as witnesses. Actually, he told only me and Kouga to come…but spending three weeks with you is torture as it is. I'm making Miroku come with us to talk me out of killing you during the trip."

"You are surely dreaming, dear brother. You do not have enough strength to best this Sesshoumaru, a fact in which I have proven in the past immeasurable times."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…save your stuck-up speech for someone who hasn't heard it a million times. When are we leaving?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. There was no way out of it, it would seem. "…Tomorrow evening."

--------------------------------

"Sango! I need three more mugs!"

The woman in question nodded briefly before completing the order quickly. As she set the drinks on the tray, she gave the woman in front of her a once-over. "You hanging in there, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, but it's so busy tonight! Usually we get only half of this, and it's not even the weekend."

Sango nodded as she placed a few glasses into the wash bin. "It's because of Kagura. She's performing tonight and I see too many regulars for me not to think that it's a coincidence."

"Yeah, you're right. Just my luck that the first day I'm in charge of the tavern, we get one of the busiest nights we've ever had," Kagome sighed.

She really couldn't complain, however. The young woman enjoyed her profession …well, in most cases, anyway. Myoga had made her work ever since she was a small child, although it was mostly cleaning and maintenance. What she once used to hate, she now loved, as it gave her a good opportunity to meet new people and socialize while she did her job.

Kagome set the drinks down on the surface of the table for the people who had ordered them, taking note of all of the yells and cheers of the men around her. _'Kagura must be starting,'_ she thought.

Kagura was from another providence, but had come to work for the tavern shortly after vacationing in the area. Myoga had convinced her to stay with the prospect of more money than she was used to receiving from her job in her homeland. She was really the sole reason why the tavern was doing as well as it was. The patrons were mostly all male, anyway, either regulars who were fans of Kagura's dancing or men who had heard of her from others. The other competing bars had tried to steal her away from them, but she had stayed because she enjoyed the people she worked with. Regardless, it was what kept the cash flowing and customers happy.

Myoga had also paid Kagura to teach Kagome the steps of the dance when she was younger, since he had feared the older woman would someday take up one of the many offers she had received and leave. Kagome used to do it with Kagura--dressing in the flashy costumes and veils, performing on the small wooden stage at the front of the pub--and it had been good for a while, until she had started growing up.

The moment the men had turned their attention to the young woman on stage, they had caused her trouble. So much, in fact, that she had to hide herself in order to continue working. She was forced to wear baggy and unbecoming clothes in order to cover her shapely and still developing curves. She also had to wear makeup as well. Not the glitzy show makeup she applied before she performed. She never used the stage paint she wore while working the tables. Instead of enhancing her features, she concealed them with the cosmetics in haggard patterns. Kagome had gotten so skilled at doing it over the years, that most people never realized that she was the same woman that danced on the stage with Kagura.

Of course, a handful some had figured it out, when the drunk men had groped her and felt the empty space between her clothes and her actually slender shape, or if the makeup had been worn away sometime near the end of the day. She regularly refused their advances and most that had made that discovery were forcibly removed by Sango before any damage was done. As a precaution, Kagome carried a long dagger in her bulky left boot, in case Sango was not around to aid her. An opportunity had not arised where she had to use it, but she couldn't say she didn't feel safer with it.

Other than that, Kagome, for the most part, enjoyed working. It was really Myoga's tavern, but she had been a part of it for as long as she could remember. The old man had gotten sick lately and put her in charge of things for the time being. She really wanted to do a good job, since Kagome wished to show him that he could rely on her more often, and leave things to her every once in a while. She would make him see she was an excellent manager, and when the time came for him to retire, he would put her in charge permanently. That was eventually her goal, fully owning the tavern, and she would certainly not pass up a chance to prove to him how skilled she was at her duties.

Kagome glanced up at the stage and watched Kagura dance briefly before starting on clearing tables. She shook her head, smiling slightly as the crowd cheered at the older woman's fluid and lithe movements. She never really understood _why_ men liked the dances so much. They were all just steps and sashays mostly. But whatever worked…

She walked behind the counter and started to wash the tray full of glasses and mugs. "Hey, Sango…did you bring up Myoga's dinner yet?"

Sango shook her head as she filled up a glass and slid it towards an customer who was watching the show, seated near her. "With this rush? I haven't had the time to."

"Hmm…" Kagome said thoughtfully. "I'll go and do it while Kagura's performing. I doubt anyone will notice I'm gone when _she's _in the room," she joked.

"Yeah, I know," Sango said as she wiped the space on the counter in front of her with a cloth. "I'll take this time as well to take a short break. I still haven't had _my _dinner yet."

"Oh? Well, stay there, and I'll make you a plate too. I'll be back in a bit."

"Kagome-chan, you don't have to…"

She smiled. "Nonsense. I'll be right back."

It didn't take her long to assemble some sandwiches. After delivering the plate to her friend, she began making her way up the stairs to Myoga's room and knocked on the door softly. Cracking it open slightly, she poked her head in. "Myoga? I brought you something to eat." She entered after watching him sit up in the bed and placed the plate on the nightstand beside him.

"Thank you, Kagome. How is the bar doing?"

"Would you quit worrying about it already?" She smiled at him. "Everything's under control."

"And the new shipment--"

"--Came in this morning without fault." Kagome shook her head. "I told you, it's all up and running. You don't need to worry about anything, Myoga-san." She wiped her hands on her skirt. "Although it's kinda busy right now…I'd better get back down there. Kagura's probably finished for the night." She quickly said goodnight and left the room.

As she had predicted, the stage was vacant as well as a lot of the seats, and there was a whole sleugh of dirty tables waiting for her to clean. She noted Sango cleaning glasses behind the bar counter and nodded slightly. Soon, it would be time to close. Nothing had gone wrong. She had survived one night as boss without any problems.

"Hey, waitress!" another patron called.

"Be right with you, sir!" she yelled as she finished wiping down a table.

The night never ended.

--------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Not as long as I would like, but it was a nice place to cut it. I'm trying my best to deviate as well as stay on the same page as the book. Hopefully it makes sense so far…hehe.

Oh, forgot to mention in the first note…Sesshy and Inu are both human. Kagome isn't a miko. Adding all _that_ to this story would be too complicated, and I'd also have to find a valid reason as to why Kagome didn't bite the dust earlier when Sesshy-sama has a much longer lifespan if I did include those elements in here.

Well? Was it a good start? Or should I just say 'ZOMG…I need to just to stick with writing Sacrifice!' instead? Feel free to tell me what you think!

ACP


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note: Wow…someone guessed correctly within the very first chapter! Yes, this is based on _Once a Princess _by Johanna Lindsey. Congratulations to **moonstar31548 **for getting it on A Single Spark!

It's not going to be the exact same, though. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, but the basis of it will be similar. But I'm ecstatic that it was guessed so quickly, since that's usually a good sign that I'm on the right track.

And thank you everyone for the reviews! I really didn't think I'd get as much as I did for the first chapter, since there wasn't too much action going on in it, rather just explanations. You guys pretty much made my inspiration force me into writing the next chapter, and on the same day as the first one! It's probably chocked full of mistakes too, but I'll probably revise it later on. Right now, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my coffee (pretty much the only thing keeping me from passing out on my keyboard ) while I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I did, as I'm sure you'll see. Hehe.

(Whoa, I just now noticed that this chapter is 17 freakin' pages long. Maybe I should write when I'm bushed more often!)

**--------------------------------**

_Chapter Two_

**--------------------------------**

Four men stood outside of the Demon's Claw tavern with wide eyes. Well…three of them had wide eyes; the fourth just bore an aggravated expression.

"This _can't_ be the place, can it?" one of the men spoke.

"Indeed, it is hard to believe so," another answered.

"Well, even if it isn't I'm glad we stopped. I could use a drink, since I've just about had it traveling with you guys."

"Oh, would you can it, Kouga! You think we _enjoy _spending time with you!"

"Inuyasha, it would be wise to stop this argument. Don't you see it's annoying our prince?"

Inuyasha folded his arms and snorted. "Like I care what His-royal-pain-in-the-ass thinks, Miroku! I just hope this whole thing is over soon so I can go home!" He expected his brother to supply a remark to that, but the other man just pushed past him and walked through the open doorway of the bar.

Miroku sighed. "And you wonder why His Highness treats you so badly, Inuyasha." The three men trailed Sesshoumaru inside.

The prince was seated at spot near the back of the bar in the darkest corner. The rest of the group followed suit and sat around the table.

"So where should we start?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged at him. "We could get something to drink before we ask. We just got here, anyway." He clapped his hands loudly and yelled, despite the groans and shaking heads of the rest of the group.

"What do we have to do to get some service around here!"

**--------------------------------**

"Sango, do you have those drinks ready yet?"

"Right here, Kagome-chan," the bartender said, setting a tray in front of Kagome. The younger woman smiled.

"Thanks," she said before grabbing it and moving back towards the customers who had ordered them.

She noticed four new faces in the crowd of tables. They all were somewhat attractive--for the bar's standards, anyway. Kagome smiled as she made her way towards them.

"Can I get you guys anything?"

All the men at the table turned towards the voice. A pause came over them and it didn't take her long to realize that they were staring at her makeup. But she was used to getting those types of stares from the newer people. She took it as a compliment. It usually meant that her job putting the stuff on was pretty good.

Kagome gave them a quizzical look before repeating herself. The man with the dark low ponytail blinked before telling her his order before the rest of the group followed. All except the man on the end.

The way he was staring at her made her nervous. She tried to hide it by not looking directly at him, but only through the corner of her eyes. He was just sitting there, watching her with his brilliantly golden eyes while she listened to the orders. Kagome wiped her hands on her long denim skirt, and straightened out her shirt, fidgeting at the men's scrutiny. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Can I _help _you with something!"

He didn't blink, nor look abashed at her anger. That just made her even more irritated. "I did not give you an order, so you may assume that I am not in need of you at the moment."

Black brows shot high as she refused to believe that he had said that. _'Why tonight?' _her mind asked. _'Everything was going so well too. Why did this jerk have to come **tonight**!'_

Kagome closed her eyes, counting backwards from ten in her head. "Whatever. Just thought you'd have a _reason _for gawking at me. Didn't your parents teach you not to stare? It's rude, you know!"

"And I also assume your employer did not teach you to refrain from yelling at your patrons? It's bad for business…'you know'," he said, mocking her.

She huffed in annoyance. What was his problem? "I'll be back with your orders. _You_, on the other hand," Kagome said, pointing at the man. "Can go drink in the water fountain outside if you're thirsty. I'll rot in hell before ever serving _anything_ to you." With that, she turned on her heel towards the back of the bar.

**--------------------------------**

All of them stared at her retreating figure, taking in her almost non-figure, shapeless torso, and messy bun at the top of her head.

Kouga gave a low whistle. "Well, she wasn't much to look at, but at least she had a temper on her!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, very few people _ever _mess with the asshole…At least she makes up with smarts!"

Sesshoumaru just glowered at the pair.

"Maybe it would be a good time now to go and ask about Higurashi-sama's whereabouts," Miroku said as he tried to change the subject. He could obviously tell that the heir's patience was running thin.

"And where do you suggest we start?" Kouga asked, crossing his arms.

"Hmm…" He looked around, before a dark smile crept onto his face. "If you gentlemen will excuse me," Miroku said, standing. "I'll go and ask that lovely bartender over there."

"I trust you will remember that we are here on a mission, and will also bear in mind that this is not an opportune time for you to pick up women," Sesshoumaru glared.

"But of course." Miroku smiled, bowing slightly. "I wouldn't dream of doing so on His Majesty's precious time." He began to walk towards the back of the bar.

The rest of the group watched him for several moments, ignoring the woman who returned with their drinks.

"He's going to do it anyway," Kouga commented.

Both brothers nodded.

**--------------------------------**

"Excuse me…"

The woman whirled around at the voice, attention falling on the man who had spoken. "Yes?" She wiped down the countertop in front of him. "What would you like to drink?"

Miroku waved a hand as he slid onto a barstool. "Nothing, thanks. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

She eyed him warily then. "About what?"

"Whether or not there is a Kagome Higurashi inside of this establishment."

"Kagome-chan?" she asked. Her brows rose in slight confusion before slashing downwards. "What do _you_ want with her?"

His hands went up in defense at her tone. "Just to talk with her. Unless that's too much trouble," he said, smiling.

"Depends on what you wanted to talk to her about."

"We have just discovered that she is…entitled to a few things since someone of importance is in dire condition."

The woman gave him a strange look. "Huh?"

Miroku sighed. "It would be better if I could talk to her directly about it. Would you mind taking me to her, or have her come down here to meet with me, if it's more convenient."

She stared at him for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to trust him. "I'll take you to her. She's kind of busy with things right now to sit down and chat." She moved from her position behind the bar to stand next to him, preparing to take the lead.

He couldn't resist. "There are a few places I'd love to take you as well…" His hand went to her derriere, not registering her pause and twitch of her eyebrow. He did feel the pain of her slap, though.

"Hentai! You can go to her yourself! I hope she spills your drinks in your lap when she gives them to you. Maybe then you'd cool off." The bartender wasted no time resuming her position at the counter, sending him a glower that would have burned him alive, if she had that particular power. He began walking back to the table, cursing his hand.

A few split seconds later, something clicked in his head.

'_I hope she spills your drinks in your lap when she gives them to you… Maybe then you'd cool off.'_

No that couldn't mean--

Sesshoumaru was _not _going to like this…

He returned to his seat, nursing his stinging cheek. The others just looked at him, shaking their heads.

"You'd think for as long as you have been trying the routine, at least _one _of them would buy it!" Kouga smirked.

"Most of them do," Miroku stated as he sat down, sighing wistfully.

"The important matter at hand is not that woman." Sesshoumaru frowned at the man. "Were you, or were you not able to find out any useful information?"

"Yeah, but…" Miroku looked off to the side, a grimace cast on his face. "I'm not sure if it's correct."

"What'd she say?" Inuyasha asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"That the woman who served us earlier is, in fact, Kagome Higurashi."

Silence passed over the table. That was before Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other, and then suddenly doubled over with laughter. Kouga was hunched over the table, holding his sides while snickering at the idea. Inuyasha, however, had it worse. He was cracking up with his forehead to the table's surface, banging his fist against it with tears of delight streaming down his face. Sesshoumaru glared at them, mutely imagining killing them both in the most painful methods he could conjure up.

"If you two are _quite _finished," Sesshoumaru stated blandly. "Perhaps we can attempt to make sense of the news that was given to us."

"Like _hell _I'm finished!" Inuyasha said as he gasped for air. "This is too good! _You_ have to marry an ugly bitch! I'd say karma's coming back and biting you in the ass! Wait until everyone back home sees this--!"

There was a loud crack and Inuyasha swore, jumping up and clutching his knee. Miroku and Kouga looked around the table in confusion before coming to a realization. Sesshoumaru just stared at his brother unruffled, as if he did not just deliver a fierce kick beneath the table. None of them had even seen him move, much yet flinch during the action.

The prince would have rolled his eyes at the entire situation, but such an action was undignified. "Understanding that thinking is clearly not my brother's strong point," Sesshoumaru stated, not amused. "It is up to the three of us to shed light upon this matter."

"Well, we won't know anything until we talk with her," Miroku said.

"It's probably a mistake," Kouga spoke up, hiding a smile, but not wanting to get on the heir's bad side as Inuyasha managed to do. "Your father couldn't be _that _cruel…"

"Undoubtedly, you do not know my father."

**-------------------------------**

"Where is Kagura? The people are starting to get rowdy," Kagome said over the noise of the crowd, bringing yet another order up to Sango.

"I don't know," the bartender said worriedly as she filled up numerous glasses from various bottles. "Something needs to be done soon before we have quite a…situation on our hands. I don't think they will wait too much longer.

Kagome bit her lip. Kagura was absent, yet there was a room full of people expecting a performance. She was usually on time but had obviously missed this night.

The waitress had little choice.

"Sango, could you take this tray to table seven? I'll be back in a while," she said, shoving the tray in Sango's hands.

"Kagome…what are you planning on doing?" The other woman looked down at the serving dish and back to the young woman again.

Kagome turn and ran, waving her hand and yelling. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon!"

She ducked under the burlap curtain and hurriedly removed her clothes and the ashen makeup on her face and reapplied some more brightly colored makeup, going heavy on the eyes. The face veil would cover the rest of her face, after all.

Getting dressed in the spare costume that was kept in the back for such emergencies, she scrambled to place the tape containing the music into the player. The noise outside of the backstage area instantly quelled and she moved to stand in front of the crease in the curtains.

Kagome took a deep breath before flinging the cloth aside.

**--------------------------------**

Miroku and Sesshoumaru sat together at the table, mulling over what would be the next move. Kouga had excused himself earlier in favor for a trip to the restroom. Inuyasha had left the group long before that, wreaking chaos no doubt, as that was what usually happened when the younger prince imbibed alcohol. Sesshoumaru ceased to care.

The description of the late queen of the Higurashi family--he had heard it countless times in the past--was portrayed as a female having inky black hair and brown eyes--both of which the servant woman possessed. She was also rumored to be unmatched in beauty, a trait that obviously was lost in the genetics of her daughter. Even though the wench was hideous, she was still among the same age as the princess would be if the wench was indeed one and the same. Miroku had also mentioned that the bartender had called the woman 'Kagome-chan', meaning that he could assume from the casual tone she was not lying when she had pointed the tavern wench out. Unless they had another female hidden within the establishment, Sesshoumaru was certain that she was the one he was looking for.

His thoughts were broken with the loud clamor the people around him were making, chanting someone's name over and over. _'Who is this Kagura?' _he wondered, following the point of where everyone's attention was placed with his eyes. They were staring at a miniature platform shrouded by a thick curtain. It sparked his interests, to say the least.

Then music began to play and the curtain was moved, revealing one single feminine figure dressed in purple and red clothing upon the stage.

She started to move with graceful movements in a sequence he had never seen before. The dance was captivating, and he found out was difficult to turn away from it. There was a series of dips and sensuous hand movements, executed in an arousing manner, stirring even the slightest bit of somethings within him. He glanced at Miroku sitting next to him and vaguely noted that it had affected him as well. His burning golden eyes returned and glued back onto the presentation.

The song ended after a while and the dancer gave a slight curtsy, crossing one foot in front of the other and bowing ever so slightly, pausing in the applause and roars of her audience.

Sesshoumaru stared, still stunned at the innocent sensuality of the dance. He now had a full understanding of why the people had caused such a commotion earlier. It had not even been particularly lewd as he figured it would be at the very beginning, yet had still managed to be rather erotic at the same time.

Miroku finished clapping, his dark blue eyes widened slightly. "I've got to go meet her."

Sesshoumaru snapped out of the trance and sighed. So that was the infamous 'Kagura'. At least the trip down here had not been a total letdown, he mused.

'_Although, wouldn't it be nice if **she** was the woman I was to marry…'_

But the fates were never that kind to him.

The serving wench--or Kagome, he noted bitterly--soon returned to clear Kouga and Inuyasha's empty glasses from the table. His eyes took in the added black smudge on her face that was not there earlier. Granted, he had not seen her since the lovely performance, but there were no fireplaces or dirt around that could have caused such a mark. The wheels were turning in his head.

'_Do not tell me…**this** woman is the one who was on stage!'_

She placed the glasses on a tray, glaring at him. "What is it with you! Why do you have to stare? Haven't you seen a girl before!"

He had to test this theory.

"I was just looking at the black stain on your eye. Have you been clumsy enough to have fallen somewhere? …Or perhaps missed a spot while you were applying some makeup?" He watched her closely.

She gasped as she rubbed both of her eyes, trying to clear her face at his statement. Unfortunately, the black blotch smeared even further, but he did not bother to say anything about it. He had confirmed his suspicion.

'_So…which one is she truly? The haggard woman, or the temptress?'_

She stopped rubbing her face suddenly and glared. "Why should you care if I fell or something, anyway? Don't you have helpless people to torture?"

"You are correct, but I am confused as to what you believe I am doing now," Sesshoumaru said, brow raised in ridicule.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. I don't have time for this." The woman grabbed the sides of the tray, walking away, leaving Sesshoumaru to ponder over the new developments.

This woman…the one he was supposed to marry was working in a tavern.

She also preformed seductive dances as well, good enough to affect even his own self.

He vaguely wondered if she was as loose as many tavern wenches were. It would be perfect. The fates were beyond cruel, and that would be such a lovely element to add to the mix, if his bride-to-be was in fact, a whore.

Only one way to find out.

His eyes snapped to Miroku. "I have another task for you."

Miroku arched a brow as he looked at Sesshoumaru over the rim of his glass. "Yes?"

"Go over to the wench and perform your usual routine."

He almost did a spit-take at the statement and Sesshoumaru looked at him in distaste. Miroku was cringing at his request.

"You want me to do _what_?" the young man set his drink down. "I assure you, Your Highness, I may have failed with the brunette bartender, but surely you do not believe that I am _that _desperate!"

"You will not presume anything, merely do what I have asked."

The other man's shoulders slumped. "Well, I have heard of doing charity work…but this is just ridiculous," Miroku said under his breath before rising from his seat. "What if it _does _work this time? What would you have me do then?"

"That is up to you, if it does succeed. I do not care."

Miroku furrowed his brow at him, trying to understand why the prince would ask him to do this. Shrugging his shoulders, he marched off, preparing to face the music.

"I can't believe he's making me do this…Even _I _have standards!"

Not that Miroku wouldn't mind doing it if the woman had been attractive, but this one was almost unsightly. What was Sesshoumaru thinking when he asked him to do this!

'_Well, the faster I get this over with, the sooner it'll be over…'_

He walked up behind her and cleared his throat. "Miss?"

The woman turned around, her chestnut eyes questioning. "Hmm? What do you want?"

Miroku almost winced at the prospect of what he was about to do, but quickly stomached it. "I wanted to know if I could have another round brought to our table."

She nodded. "I'll be sure to bring it right awa--"

"--And to ask if you would do me the honor of bearing my child."

**--------------------------------**

Kagome's eyes bulged at his last statement. The only sentence that came to mind was, _'**What** did he just say to me!'_ There probably would have been more time to form another thought had she not have felt something moving on her backside.

Looking down, she discovered it was a hand.

…That seemed to be connected to this man.

"You pervert!" Kagome screamed, eyes closing, her hand slapping him full in the face. She never saw Sango leap over the counter--nearly knocking down another patron seated at it. She did, however, hear the sound of glass shattering and a dull thud. Her eyes opened to see Sango standing over the man, a smashed wine bottle in her hand.

"Are you okay, Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah, although I think you should be asking _him _that…well, at least when he regains consciousness." She wrung her hand. She made a face as she heard the scraping of chairs and shout of others. Kagome looked around and was horrified to see that her outburst had triggered a bar brawl between the drunkest of men in the room.

Sango also noticed and climbed up on a table to stand above the noise. "Alright…everyone out! The Demon's Claw is now closed for the night!"

The racket stopped as they all turned their attentions towards her. Some left immediately as they knew her temper. A few others stood and watched.

"I wonder if she'll do anything up there if we pay her a few bucks…" someone said.

Sango's eyes sparked in fury as she looked towards the unlucky man who had made the comment. "You…" she said, jumping off the table and pointing the jagged glass in her hand at him. She caught the man by the collar and dragged him outside, where the majority of the remaining customers followed, hoping for the promise of a fight.

Kagome sighed and grabbed a broom from behind the bar top, sweeping up the glass. She _really _hoped Myoga didn't hear about this one. However, she was soon interrupted by a voice.

"Well, Kagome Higurashi…I assume that _is _your actual name?"

She turned and glanced at the owner of the sound and frowned at the white-haired male. "Yeah? What of it?"

He smirked--she _really_ didn't like it when he did that--and took the broom from her. "Pack your things. We are leaving."

The woman gaped at him in disbelief, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh? And why the _hell_ would I do that!"

He looked at her strangely. "You do not know?"

"Know what, you jerk?"

He stared at her unphased before continuing. "You are to be wed to the future king of the Western Lands."

**--------------------------------**

Author's Note: Geez…where did _that_ cliff come from?

:runs for the hills:


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Three words: You. Guys. Rock. Thank you _so_ much for such excellent feedback! I made sure to not keep the next one out for too long. Especially when I have received threats of readers clocking me with turkeys and sharp objects. :smiles:

Oh, and Tenmari, you're absolutely welcome. Thanks for giving me a great suggestion for a story. And Mel, hehe…the book was already named in Chapter Two. But I'm happy to see that people do know which one it is, since that means I'm getting the fic somewhat right (I hope).

Also, as I said earlier, this story will not be exactly like the book. Yes, the lead role in Lindsey's book was scarred (which was a heavy part of the story) but I really didn't want to do that to Sesshy-sama…hehe. Also, the character, Versallies (or whatever his name was. It's been a good few years since I actually did read it) is kinda Miroku's part, but not really. A lot of events will happen like the book, but at the same time, not necessarily. There will also be other twists added in here as well. Hopefully I don't disappoint.

Alright, well, that's enough from me. On with the fic!

**--------------------------------**

_Chapter Three_

**--------------------------------**

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, gawking at him. However, soon her brows drew together in a scowl.

"Look, I already know you're a jerk. You've proven that to me. You and your stupid sense of humor suck!"

Sesshoumaru blinked once, not expecting a barrage of such unpleasant language. "You would think this Sesshoumaru to be joking?"

"I 'think this Sesshoumaru' to be joking, as well as a hell of a lot of other things too. You've had your fun, now leave me alone! The door's over there, and take your unfortunate friend with you," Kagome said, giving him a pointed look.

"I assure you, I did not travel all this way to be refused and delayed from my schedule. Cease this foolishness and prepare for the journey."

She let out a dark chuckle as she snatched the broom away from him. "Yeah…okay." Kagome continued her earlier task of cleaning. _'Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll get tired and go away...'_

Sesshoumaru stared at her for several minutes, not believing that she had just dismissed him in such a disrespectful manner. Him! The prince of the Western Lands being ignored by a feeble barmaid!

This would not do.

"It is not a request, but an order. You would do well to know your place."

Kagome squinted her eyes in anger. "And who do you think you are, huh? I don't have to take orders from you. I don't have to take _anything _from you. So why don't you just give up and leave already? You're not welcome here."

"I do as I please in most cases. However, this command comes not from my person, but a higher power. I do not enjoy this any more than you do." His own eyes narrowed at her before adding bitterly, "In fact, I would say you would most certainly enjoy the arrangement more than this Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, really? Why is that? Afraid I might throw you into the dungeon when I'm this so-called 'queen'"--she made the quotes with her fingers--"because you're an ignoramus?"

"Hardly. You would not even be able to place a scratch upon me." Sesshoumaru disregarded her snort and went on. "I was referring to the fact that you are exceedingly hideous, and I, however, most certainly am not."

Her expression was dubious as he finished his speech. _'Is this guy serious?'_ Granted, she did agree with him…somewhat. He was better looking than any male she had laid eyes upon, and had he not made it a point to insult her all night, she might have been flattered at this entire act. However, these guys showed that they had some severe mental problems…making up spiels about random women marrying some king or whatever. How ludicrous!

"What would you care that I'm ugly, if I _did _turn crazy and believed you? It's not like you're the--"

"Your Highness!" another male entered the room, blue eyes glancing to the pair then moving towards the body in the middle of the room. His brows drew together in confusion. "What happened to Miroku?"

"He had another… ill-fated accident with the bartender." Sesshoumaru stated plainly.

"Oh…" he said, understanding. "What's with all the glass on the floor and…" He looked around. "Where did everyone go?"

"I was _trying _to clean up before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Kagome yelled as she sent the prince a heated glower. "And the bar's closed for the night. You both need to leave."

"She doesn't know?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

The other man gave him a slight shrug of the shoulders. "I have informed her of the situation, but she refuses to believe such a thing. Perhaps you can talk some sense into her, Kouga."

"Well…" Kouga said, scratching his neck. "If she doesn't believe you, Sesshoumaru-sama, I doubt she'll believe me. We need Miroku for this kind of thing."

Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temples. This entire ordeal should not be taking this long. Besides, someone obviously had given them false information in the past. It was believed that Kagome Higurashi was to be brought up as a princess for when this moment came about. _Not_ a smart-mouth, infuriating woman!

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, returning from her earlier scuffle. "Everyone outside left for the night…" She eyed the other occupants in the room. "We need to close up," she said to them.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them!" the younger woman yelled.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I will tell you one more time. Gather your things so we may depart from this vile place."

"I don't care what you're going on about." Kagome started sweeping again. "But what I do know is that you need to leave. _Before_ I ask Sango to throw you out."

"Do not tell us to leave again, wench. We are not moving until this matter is settled."

"I will tell you to do whatever I need to conduct _my_ business." She said, scowling. "And I've also _told _you, I don't believe a word you've said! Even if I did have a lapse of judgment and _did_ believe it, who the hell would want to marry a ridiculous jackass like you!" She couldn't stop the glare that came to her face.

Everyone in the room paused as the air seemed to become thick. Kouga looked between them worriedly. No one had ever bothered to yell Sesshoumaru in such a way, and he found himself wondering if he needed to jump in front of the two before the other man killed her. He could have sworn he saw a vein popping out of the usually stoic prince's forehead…

Sesshoumaru was eerily calm when he spoke. "I am being very generous. Either do as I say, or come with us unwillingly. It is your choice how you go."

Kagome opened her mouth, prepared to deliver another refusal, but was stopped by a rather loud groaning. All eyes turned to the sound and witness as Miroku barely managed to sit upright.

"What," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Just happened?"

"Sango knocked you out after you groped me." Kagome sent him a furious frown.

"My…" He grunted in pain. "Sincere apologies, miss." Kouga strode over to him and offered a hand to help him up, which he grabbed gratefully. He brushed himself off before looking around to the group of people with a raised brow. "Anything particularly happen while I was indisposed?"

"Just High-and-Mighty here spinning tall tales…" Kagome mumbled.

"Tales? Have you talked to her about…?" Miroku asked, turning to Sesshoumaru who nodded.

"Multiple times. However, she seems to think we are lying to her."

"This can't be…" Miroku said, still nursing his head absently. "What about Kaede? Wasn't she the one who was supposed to be training her in the first place?"

At that, Kagome looked at them skeptically. "How do _you _know about Kaede?"

"Is she available? If she is down here, then she can aid us in clearing this whole matter up."

The woman stared at Miroku for a few moments, then shook her head. "Not anymore. She died when I was really young. Myoga-san took care of me after she passed…"

"Ah…then perhaps we can speak with this Myoga?" Miroku asked.

She spared him a glance, then looked to Sesshoumaru before sighing heavily. "If I take you to see him, will you all finally leave?"

At that, Miroku gave her a faint grin. "I promise, my lady. If Myoga doesn't know of the circumstances, we will provide ample financial compensation for the trouble we've caused you tonight before we leave."

**--------------------------------**

"Explain to me _why _you informed the girl that we would leave her inside of this wretched place." Sesshoumaru commanded low under breath so both women would not hear as they climbed the steps, led by Kagome. "I do not have the option to refuse my father."

"I have faith that he knows what's going on," Miroku replied, under the same tone. "If you want to get technical, Your Highness, I did not say we would leave her _here _when we are on our way out. If push comes to shove, we can restrain her and take her with us." He held up his arms defensively at the other man's angry stare. "All I am suggesting is a Plan B. As I said, I'm sure this guy will vouch for us."

"For your sake, you should hope you are correct." He didn't give Miroku any other warning, as they had reached the door at the top of the steps. Kagome turned to them, her hand on the doorknob.

"He's been sick lately, so I'd appreciate him if you didn't badger him." She then turned a fierce scowl to Sesshoumaru. "_Or _verbally abuse him to boost your ego."

The prince just stared at her, obviously pretending she did not say anything to him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and cracked open the door. "Myoga-san? Some…guests want to talk with you."

"Who is it, Kagome?" Myoga asked, eyes taking in the three males that entered the room.

"They claim they're from the Western Lands, and that I'm supposed to be marrying…" she pointed to Sesshoumaru. "This guy."

Myoga looked at the other man, eyes widening slightly. "You're the king of the Western Lands?"

Sesshoumaru stared calmly at him before inclining his head in the slightest of increments. "I will be king within two months. My father wishes for me to get settled in before he dies."

Kagome drew her brows together in confusion as she looked between the two. "What's going on? Don't _tell _me, Myoga-san, that you actually _believe_ these guys!"

"Well…" Myoga cleared his throat. "They _are_ telling the truth."

The woman glared at Sesshoumaru's quiet "hmph" and Miroku's slight nod before returning her attention to the man on the bed. "_What_? This is ridiculous! I am _not_ a princess!"

"You were brought here by Kaede-sama when you were an infant, figuring a tavern in the east would be the safest place for you to go into hiding."

Kagome sank on the bed, shaking her head in bewilderment. "Hiding from _what_?"

"Your family--your _real_ family--was unfortunately involved in an accident. Both king and queen were murdered, but the Counsel managed to save the daughter. It was decided by them that the heir of the current king would marry the child--you--when he took the throne. Kaede was given care of you for until then, but as you know…"

Sango gasped as Kagome looked down at the comforter of the bed, taking all of the information in. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment, before focusing on Myoga, turning a harsh scowl to the man.

"She was to be brought up as a princess, not a tavern wench."

The old man unconsciously backed himself into the headboard from the other man's expression. "Kaede passed away before she could begin her training. I had no idea that she was able to get into contact with your royal palace and give anyone this location. After she died, I had to raise her myself. Kagome is like a daughter to me."

"Why…" Kagome spoke up. "Was I not told about this sooner, Myoga-san?"

His shoulders slumped slightly. "I didn't know how to bring it up. Besides, I didn't think that they would actually come here."

"She will be accompanying us to the royal palace immediately," Sesshoumaru began.

"What? Wait! I never said I was going--!" Kagome interjected. However, Sesshoumaru had no intention of stopping his speech.

"--Where she will be properly prepared for the ceremony--"

"I never agreed to marry you--"

"--And instructed upon how to behave as royalty _properly_--"

"Stop trying to decide everything, you big dolt!"

"I suggest you pack your luggage for the journey ahead," he ended, giving her a piercing stare.

Her anger flared up, and she was about to tell him just where he could shove her luggage before Sango ran up and grabbed her hand. "I'll help you, Kagome-chan." She was dragged of the bed and towards her room, all the while thinking--

'_What the hell did I do to deserve **this**?'_

**--------------------------------**

Author's Note: Hmm…not to big on that ending, or the fact that it's only about 11 pages, but I needed to wrap it up for the next chapter's events.

Not a whole lot going on in this one, rather just setting things up for the next chapter as well as giving some more information about the whole situation in the past. Next one, is the chapter where they begin their trek back to the Western Lands…think Kagome can handle the arrogant prince for that long? Hehe…we'll see.

I just want to thank all of you guys who read as well as those who review. You guys sparked my drive into writing these chapters for this story so freaking fast (or…fast for me...hehe). Your reviews make me smile inside.

Alrighty…I'll see you all next week with the update! (Or sooner, if my motivation fires up again.)

ACP


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Sorry that this one took so freaking long to get out (although it is within a week of the last update). Everything…EVERYTHING wanted to go wrong for me this week, and I was this--:makes the hand gesture:--close to tearing my hair out. Gah! But that's life, eh?

Uh…let's see. Oh! I received a question as to what timeline this story takes place in. At first, it was going to be slightly in the past (not the full 500 years in the past, though), but then I decided against it and chose to make it a bit easier on myself by making this in present-day.

Also, Anon from AFF…I have mentioned like…twice already that this is NOT going to be exactly like the original story. It's based off of it, which means, yes, the source should be recognizable and some elements are going to be the same. But I am not 'copying someone's work', just basing my story on it. I have given Lindsey credit in the second chapter as well. Read the author's notes in both the second and third chapters…I seriously don't like repeating myself, seeing as I have said the exact same thing twice (three times, if you include this one). I could go into more detail about the differences between copying and basing, but this author's note is getting lengthy as it is. ; The story will start to deviate within the next chapter, that I can promise you (although I assume you didn't read past the first chapter, judging by your review). I've got everything planned out.

And once again, thank you guys so much for the reviews. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate them. :huggles:

**--------------------------------**

_Chapter Four_

**--------------------------------**

"That went quite nice, would you not agree, Your Highness?" Miroku sighed at Sesshoumaru's silence. "Well, it could have been worse," he said, shrugging.

"Oh? And how so? My queen-to-be is a vulgar, unmannered wench. Kami only knows where her virtues are--assuming she still possesses them," Sesshoumaru replied in a sardonic tone.

"Look on the bright side, Your Majesty. If you're correct about that, she will at least be…'experienced'." He smiled slightly.

The prince sent the man a withering glare that almost made him pee in his pants. "You, as well as Kouga, will prepare the vehicle for the trip. Take any luggage the girl packs down to it also. And locate my wretched brother and inform him of our immediate departure." Sesshoumaru began descending the stairs that lead to the bar area. "I will oversee your job once you are finished."

"Yes, Your Highness," Miroku said, bowing as he watched the prince move away from him. He scratched the back of his head. "And to think…I was only being honest," he muttered under his breath. "Just thought he would appreciate that, considering the situation…"

However, Miroku wasn't being entirely fair. After all, not every man thought about things in the way that he did.

**--------------------------------**

"So…" Sango said as she began pulling articles out of Kagome's closet and tossing them onto her bed. "What do you want to pack?"

"Nothing, Sango. I'm not going."

"What? But…"

"I'm _not _going."

Sango's brows shot up. "But, Kagome-chan…you can't do that! Those guys came all this way…"

"Well, that's their problem to deal with. I have a life here. I don't intend on leaving it," the other woman huffed.

"I understand how you feel, but this is a chance for you to learn about your family! Don't you even want to know? I mean, that's how I would feel if I were in your situation."

Kagome looked at her before nodding. "I won't lie and say I'm not curious…I don't want to have to marry a jerk like _him_ to find out, though. Besides, I want to stay here. I don't want to go all the way to the west to become something I'm not. I'm no princess, Sango."

The older woman chuckled lightly. "Boy, and I thought every woman wanted to become a princess."

Kagome frowned. "Not me."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Just think about it, Kagome-chan." Moving to the door, she said, "I'll be downstairs…call me if you need me." She left the room.

Kagome moved all of the clothing off of her bed and sat down. She was not lying; she had no desire to become royalty to some family in the west. Especially when assuming the family was anything like the man she was to marry.

How dare he just show up and ruin her life? She had no warning whatsoever, just 'hi, come with us and forget everything you've done and all of your dreams to become what we think you should be'! Didn't her feelings on the matter count to anything at all? Wasn't she supposed to have a say in this? She was twenty years old, going on twenty-one. She was an adult who could make her own decisions!

'_That's right. And I can decide whatever the hell I want. I'm getting out of this!'_

But first, she had to get away from them.

She looked around the room as she pondered her possible escape routes. The top floor of the structure was too high for her to believe that she would survive _that _particular fall unscathed. _'Hmm…Maybe I could sneak past them and go through the front door…'_ she thought to herself, but then shook her head at that idea. _'There's three of them and little ol' me. I'd be spotted surely! And I can only imagine what Mr. I'm-so-perfect has to say about that!'_ Her brows slanted downward at that thought.

She wrung her hands, contemplating on what she would do. Whatever it was, she had to do it fast…before it became long enough for them to realize she was gone.

'_Ah, the hell with it,'_ she said in her mind as she grabbed the sheets from her bed. _'I'll take my chances with the window. I can probably dangle low enough for me to not to break anything serious…'_

After securing knots in both of her sheets, blanket, and cases she had snatched off of her pillows, Kagome made her way towards the window. She couldn't help casting a look over the sill before opening it fully. _'I **really** hope this works…if it doesn't, please let me break an arm instead of my legs! That way, I can still run!'_ She tied an end to a nearby chair and lifted her skirt to climb onto the windowsill.

There was a knock at her door, and for a moment, she panicked. Grabbing the long makeshift rope and nearly dropping it twice, she hurriedly tied it around her waist. Kagome turned away from the room and took a deep breath, preparing herself from the hopefully non-death-defying stunt.

Unfortunately for her, she never saw the ashen-haired man open her door, honeyed eyes taking in the situation for about a second before moving. Her hands had pushed off of the surface and she fell for a few inches before she was roughly grabbed under the arms and dragged back from where she started. Her brown eyes squinted in confusion as she turned her head to see who had halted her decent into her freedom. Upon seeing Sesshoumaru holding her and setting her back to her feet on the wooden floor boards of her room, she nearly became hysterical trying to shake his hands off of her.

"Why did you stop me!" she demanded to know. He released her.

"The only way I will permit you to leap from that window is if you are trying to hang yourself. The sheets are tied wrong if you were attempting to do so." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "It seemed as if you were trying to flee. I cannot allow that."

"And why not? It's pretty obvious you don't want to marry me, and I _so _don't want to marry you. If I leave, you won't have to!"

He gave her a displeased sigh. "I have already informed you…this situation is not in my hands. All will be explained to you upon your arrival into the Western Lands. If I did so now, we will be delayed for even longer. If you would not mind, this Sesshoumaru would like to get this entire travesty over with."

"Well too bad, because I'm not leaving!" She crossed her own arms and planted her feet to the ground, a look of determination on her face.

He blinked at her display. "I apologize…You seem to have mistaken me for someone who will put up with your childish ways. I am being considerate--though it is apparent that you do not appreciate my generosity--and allowing you to pack your belongings. I will not endure constant whining and droning about your discomfort. I receive enough of that from my worthless brother and his companions."

'_Some 'generosity'…' _Kagome thought. "Don't you think that's saying something? The only reason why people complain to you is because you're an arrogant, self-centered idiot."

He had enough of this conversation. It wasn't getting either of them anywhere. "That may be so. And seeing that I am so arrogant and self-centered, I command you to pack your things this instant. I will inform Miroku to watch the window outside in case you decide to run again. I will be waiting downstairs. Either you pack, or bring nothing. Your choice." Sesshoumaru moved towards the door. "If you are not completed within a half-hour, I will return and drag you to the car myself. Do we have an understanding?" He watched as she nodded after a few moments, her eyes flaring in anger. "Excellent," he said, opening the door.

He thought for a minute. "Also. Wash yourself. It is unseemly for a man of my stature to be seen with a woman presented so… _unsuitably_," he added in distaste, closing the door behind him. He completely missed the boot that was hurled at it a split-second afterwards.

**--------------------------------**

"Ow," Inuyasha said as he pressed the compress against his forehead. One eye cracked open at Sango. "Thanks," he said before she nodded.

"Have you always been unable to hold your liquor?" she asked.

He scowled as Kouga spoke up. "Pretty much. One or two glasses of the hard stuff and he's out of it." Kouga smirked. "At least you had it better passed out outside than Miroku did."

At that, Inuyasha looked up. "What? What happened to him?"

"This woman," the other man jerked his thumb at Sango. "knocked him out with a beer bottle."

"What! I missed that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Actually, it was a bottle of Merlot," she corrected. "And he _did_ ask for it. He groped Kagome-chan!"

Kouga laughed heartily. "Miroku always gropes women. It's his thing. Although I'm sure he'll think twice doing that here from now on."

"Kouga, have I not given you as well as Miroku orders?"

All three of them turned to Sesshoumaru, who was standing in the doorway.

Kouga, in turn, bowed slightly. "We decided to split your orders between the two of us. I found your brother while Miroku went to the car."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said, walking to the exit.

"Oh, Yeah…I'm fine, asshole! Thanks for asking!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, as usual.

**--------------------------------**

A few minutes passed before Kagome cracked her door open and stuck her head out to look down the hallway. It was clear, she noted in relief. She silently tiptoed her way to the stairs, hoping she was quiet enough to remain unnoticed as she went down the steps.

'_When plan A fails, you got to move to plan B…'_

Her feet stopped when she heard voices. Luckily, she didn't hear Sesshoumaru's, and she was the slightest bit grateful. She peeked around the door way and observed the owners of the voices. Sango, that other guy, and another with white hair. At first, she thought he was indeed Sesshoumaru, but quickly realized he wasn't from the unruly hair and disgruntled expression. _'No…Mr. Perfect would never 'allow' himself to look like that,'_ her mind reasoned bitterly.

Both Sango and the white-haired fellow were facing the stairwell door she was hiding behind. They would notice her if she were to suddenly spring out and break into a run. She had to come up with another way.

The dark haired guy was talking to them, his back to her, and suddenly she had an idea. Removing the dagger she kept concealed, she crept up behind him.

'_Well…who says I can't improvise?'_

**--------------------------------**

Kouga felt a prick on his back. He gulped and his head started to turn so he could see just what was jabbing him, but was stopped by a hushed voice.

"Alright, keep moving towards the door, but _don't _turn around."

A smile formed onto his face as recognized it. He held up his hands in a non-threatening manner as he shrugged. "Oh? And what are you planning on doing, Princess?" Kouga said, matching the volume of her voice.

He heard her huff. "_Please_ don't call me that. Just start walking already! Unless you want a back full of scars."

"Not at all, Princess. I shall obey your orders." Kouga's smile widened as he felt her jab his back once--not breaking any skin--as a reward for his comment. He began to move towards the door as she had instructed.

Kagome really didn't like doing this, but the arrogant prince had left her no choice. The window was out, and she could see no other way.

They silently moved to the tavern's entrance, Kagome's back to the door and Kouga facing the bar. The rest of the room's occupants ceased their conversation and watched in confusion as Kouga turned and walked backwards, his face beaming the entire time.

Inuyasha gave him a quizzical look. "Kouga…what the hell are you doing?"

"Just following orders," he said as he continued moving.

"What? I thought Sesshoumaru only ordered you to pack the car…what else did the asshole tell you to do?"

"The order didn't come from His Majesty, but from a much more threatening source at the moment," Kouga said mockingly, his smile transforming into a smirk. That action earned him another jab at his back.

Kagome frowned as she wished he would stop talking. It was slowing them down. She was almost to the threshold when she felt her back slam into a wall. _'That's funny…'_ she thought. _'I could have sworn we left the door open…'_

"Not taking my advice again I see, wench."

Her eyes widened in surprise at the deep timbre of his voice. _'Well…so much for that plan.'_

Kagome's arm was grabbed and she was whirled around. Sesshoumaru made quick work of seizing her dagger in addition. She heard Sango gasp behind her as she glared into the prince's eyes.

The prince, on the other hand, looked past her to the other men in the room. "It appears we are finally prepared for the trip ahead," he said, handing her weapon to Kouga. "Let us go so we may return to the palace in haste."

"Fucking finally…" Inuyasha commented, rising from his seat.

"Wait just a minute--!" Kagome started struggling.

"We have waited enough for you as it is," Sesshoumaru stated, his tone bored.

"Too bad! I'm not going with you!"

He blinked at her, his face expressionless. Kagome's world was flipped upside down and she soon realized her stomach was flat against Sesshoumaru's hard shoulder. "Gentlemen?" he said, his brow raised as if he was daring anyone to say anything about his treatment of her.

"Alright! Put me down! I'll walk, you big oaf."

"And you expect me to trust you? Even after your melodramatics?"

"Whatever. I said I'll walk. You'd just chase me again if I ran, right?" She sighed in relief as Sesshoumaru set her on the ground again. "Fine. Let's go."

Sango ran up to her and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm going to miss you, Kagome-chan."

She gave her a small smile and hugged her friend. "Don't worry, Sango. I'll be alright." Her smile widened as they parted. "Just take good care of the bar and say goodbye to Myoga-san for me, okay?" The older woman nodded.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her lower back and began to push her towards the door. Kagome grinned darkly to herself.

'_If everything goes my way,'_ she thought. _'I won't be gone for that long.'_

**--------------------------------**

Author's Note: Hmm…okay. I said that the start of the journey would be in this chapter, but it would have gotten to be a bit too long, even for my tastes. So yeah, that'll be the next one. Hopefully, my once-a-week plan will continue, even if my schedule is as hectic as it has been lately.

See ya next time!

ACP


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note:scratches back of neck nervously: It's been a while, hasn't it, guys? Sorry, but as I had mentioned before, life has only gotten more chaotic. This is the first time I've been able to relax in a long time. But I'm dealing…or attempting to. You can also blame Wren-sama (ChaoHat/DoubleQ…whatever she's calling herself now) for taking up my free time as well, since she's got me on Harry Potter fics. Never thought I'd see the day when THAT happened, but…

Alrighty, hehe…got a few questions from reviewers:

1.) While _Once a Princess_ is not among my top 10, it is definitely a book to check out. Johanna Lindsey is probably my…::counts on fingers::…fourth favorite romance author. I'm not even that much of a romance-novel fan anymore. The only book series I actively buy nowadays is Kim Harrison's, which isn't even romance. But I do still enjoy them every now and then.

2.) Additionally, it is still the same night as it was in Chapter Two, so Kagome hasn't changed from her earlier outfit (our dear Sesshy-sama didn't allow her any time to). Kagome fooled around too much and didn't get the chance to pack anything with her, so she basically has nothing else to wear at the moment. ; The makeup _**will** _come off at a certain point in the story, don't worry…hehe. This chapter should explain Kagome's reluctance to.

3.) Sesshy, Inu, Kagura, and Kouga (as well as any other demons I throw in here hint hint) are all humans, as stated in the first chapter. No one has any holy powers as well. Besides praying, that is. 

Also, I got a request for emailing readers when I update, which is something I don't mind doing at all. **If you don't read this fic on fanfiction . net (which has the alert feature that'll notify you automatically) and would like to be added to the email list,** **please read the last author's note**.

Alright…I think I covered all of the questions that were asked…Let's start the chapter!

**--------------------------------**

_Chapter Four_

**--------------------------------**

This was absolute hell.

It was already bad enough that she was all but dragged into this, but Kagome was forced to sit across from who she had so lovingly nicknamed 'Mr. Almighty Jackass' and next to his ill-mannered brother named Inuyasha…something she had found out shortly afterwards. She had been sure to express her dislike for the arrangement from the start, but she failed to be surprised when she was ignored and shoved into the town car. Kagome later complained that he could have at least let her ride in the one that was trailing them, carrying Kouga and Miroku, but Sesshoumaru had refused, saying that she was practically royalty--although he had made sure to point out that she was quite unsuitable at that--and would not be seen traveling in the company of her subjects while in his presence. Something about the royal etiquette or whatever she was going to learn, Kagome was told.

She turned a fierce stare towards her supposed 'husband-to-be', but he paid her no attention, instead, staring out of the window, obviously bored. What a jerk! After claiming that he was going to be marrying her, he didn't even try to make any effort to get to know her. Did he really expect her to go through this?

'_I think not! As soon as I can, I'm ditching them. They can't leave me unguarded all of the time. As soon as I find a way, I'm **so** out of here…'_

But since she didn't know all of the elements in her environment at the moment, she wouldn't be able to come up with a decent plan. _'Well, **whenever** we get to wherever we're supposed to be, I'll think of something. There's no way I'm going through with this.'_

With that decided, she basked in the silence. Soon however, the soft movement of the car lulled her, reminding her that it was late and also the time in which she usually went to sleep, had she remained at her home. Her eyelids felt heavier and heavier, and she could feel herself drifting off.

Completely unaware, she began to tilt in Inuyasha's direction.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, shoving her into Sesshoumaru, who in turn scoffed and pushed her back. "Get your wench off of me." He pushed her once more in his brother's direction.

"She obviously preferred your shoulder to mine," Sesshoumaru stated, giving her another shove to Inuyasha. "Be brotherly towards her and let her use it."

"And just when the _hell_ have I ever acted brotherly to anybody?!" He thrust her in Sesshoumaru's direction again.

Kagome, however, was fed up with all of the pushing. "My God…sorry for falling asleep! If I had known you both would--"

"Just keep your dumb hag away from me!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hag?!" she screamed at him before proceeding to slap him across the head.

"O-oi! Hey--! Quit it!" he put up his hands, attempting to defend himself from the enraged woman. "Sesshoumaru! Help me!"

The other man sighed, regretting rejecting Kagome's earlier request to ride with Miroku and Kouga, as improper as it was. _'Perhaps this **was** my fault…I knew how childish both were and still placed them in the same car together.'_ He rested his arm against the door and turned back to the window. "You cannot fend off a mere female?" he asked in disinterest.

"You try fighting off a crazed woman!" Inuyasha yelled, which earned him another hard smack from the said girl. "Ow!" he cried in indignation. "Watch the ears!"

"I swear," Kagome huffed as she folded her arms, pouting in anger. "You both are a bunch of morons. How you _ever_ managed to get a hold of a country is beyond me."

"Whatever, bitch," Inuyasha replied, attempting to smooth his hair back in place and wincing at the dulling pain. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not too thrilled of you being in our family."

"That makes two of us, then." She rolled her eyes at him.

"So shut up already. Why can't you be like all the other dumb wenches? At least most of them have manners."

Her brow flared dangerously. "What did you call me--?!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, doing his damnedest to ignore the arguing pair. _'It's going to be like this the entire trip,'_ he thought before cringing slightly. He wondered if it was even worth all this trouble.

'_Probably not. I should have let her jump out of the window.'_

**--------------------------------**

The hotel they arrived at was lavish, which didn't surprise her that much, given his status and all. Very different from the rural inns that she was used to near her home. This one was more than two stories and filled with people. But Kagome was never used to any of the cities. She was pretty much a country-girl at heart, having lived in the same town for nearly twenty years.

The stocky driver opened the door and Sesshoumaru was the first to unfold himself from the vehicle. "Have someone bring in the luggage," he commanded the man before walking through the door of the building. Kagome fumed silently. No 'follow me' or anything!

"You're going to get used to that," a voice said quietly, as if reading her thoughts.

She turned around to see Inuyasha watching her as he leaned against the car, door still wide open. "What?"

"If you haven't noticed," he said, slamming the door. "Sesshoumaru isn't exactly Mr. Sociable. He only cares about two things: himself and his title. Don't expect him to go out on a limb and care about something else for once." He folded his arms and propped his hip against the vehicle.

She mimicked his stance and sent him a hard glare. "Well, you aren't peaches and sunshine either, mister."

"Yeah, but I'm not as bad as he is. Just thought I'd let you know he's pretty much going to ignore you this whole trip. Probably when we get home too. Hell, he's probably going to do that after you two get hitched--"

"And that's a _bad_ thing? I think it'd be worse if it was the other way around."

"_You're_ the one who's looking all pissed at him for leaving without saying anything."

"Being surprised isn't the same thing as being disappointed. Yeah, I think it's weird, but I think the whole thing is weird. I'm pissed, yes, but for a _whole_ different reason other than my supposed husband doesn't care if I'm alive or not!"

Inuyasha shrugged at that statement. "He cares, but not in the way that you're thinking. It's only means to an end; he _has_ to if he's to become king. But don't expect any special treatment. He thinks everyone is beneath him, even his own blood." He shook his head slightly. "All of us are used to it by now."

"So he's pretty much a jackass to everyone all the time, is that what you're saying?"

A faint grin made its way to his face. "Yeah. Sounds like you're getting the hang of it already."

She smiled, then frowned. "…You know. That's the first time since we've met that you and I actually had a decent conversation," Kagome said.

"…Err….yeah, I guess."

She put her hand up with a mock expression of disgust. "Stop it. We are **_not_** having a 'moment'." Her head shook as she began walking to the entrance of the hotel. Inuyasha snorted and fell into step beside her.

Kouga and Miroku had already arrived to the front desk and were waiting for them. "Well," Miroku said as he placed a card key in both Inuyasha's and Kagome's hands. "Sesshoumaru-sama has arranged your rooms on the fourteenth floor--that's the second highest--and ours."

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "And where did he stick you? The kitchens? The backyard?"

Kouga managed to stifle a chuckle as Miroku smiled. "Actually, it's on the fifth floor. But it's a very nice room."

"Wait, you two are _sharing_ a room?" Inuyasha began to laugh. "I always knew the lech act was just a front. You'd better watch your back, Kouga!"

"Oh, get off it, Inukoro!"

Miroku cleared his throat, putting the squabble at an end. "Perhaps this is not the best place for this kind of…conversation," he noted, subtly indicating the passerbys--including the front desk clerks--who were staring at the group. "Kagome-sama, His Highness was sure to specify that he wishes for you to be up bright and early tomorrow so we can leave."

"Oh he _did_, did he?" She said as her brows drew together. "Looks like I'll be sleeping in tomorrow then." She walked to the elevators looking smug.

The group watched her as the doors closed behind her.

"She still has a lot to learn about Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga commented, shaking his head. The other men agreed.

**--------------------------------**

As soon as she entered her room, she was assaulted by two women chattering heavily. Kagome could only make out the phrases 'His Highness', 'clean', and 'pretty'. After trying to focus on their voices and looking confused for a good minute, she had to hold up her hand to silence them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…." she began. "Okay, start over. _Who_ are you guys?"

The two of them laughed. "Your husband-to-be requested that you receive a thorough cleansing. Before you retire for the night, that is."

Kagome blinked. "He commanded you to bathe me?" A frown settled on her lips as they both nodded. "Well, he can forget it. I can take a shower on my own, thank you."

"But miss, this is the standard royal treatment of the hotel.."

She sighed in defeat. They obviously weren't going anywhere until they gave her a damn bath. _'How bad could it be? Hopefully it'll be quick so they can just leave.'_

"Fine," she said with a huff.

The bathtub was a nice size, much bigger than what she was used to, but that was to be expected, since the room was as lavish as it was. There were oils and herbs in the water and Kagome would have asked what they were, but they smelled pleasant enough for her not to worry about stepping in. The most she'd ever had in her bath were bubbles, and that was only if the store was selling them that particular week.

The bath felt good, although she could have done without an audience. Kagome scoffed at the idea that Sesshoumaru would actually hire people to wash her, like she didn't know how to herself.

'_Well, what can I say? Inuyasha **did** warn me..'_

"Would you…like help with washing your face?" one of them asked, eyeing her features with an expression bordering on disgust.

She almost said yes, before remembering she didn't bring any of her makeup with her. _'Would I even need it?'_ she wondered. _'It's not like I'm at the tavern right now, thanks to a certain **somebody**...'_

A dark smirk made its way across her lips.

'_Well, if **I **have to suffer, you'd better believe he'll too!'_

"No, I'll be alright by myself," Kagome replied. "Although if you have a mirror, I'd appreciate it."

The woman nodded and produced a gold hand mirror, which Kagome briefly hoped wasn't worth too much value, should she accidentally drop it…before remembering that Sesshoumaru _was_ paying for the entire thing. She quickly filed that information in her 'what-to-do-before-check-out' folder in her mind.

"Thank you. I should be fine now," Kagome said.

"But miss…His Highness said--"

"I'll worry about him. If he gets mad, I can guarantee he'll take it out on me." That last part was said bitterly.

The two women looked at each other for a moment.

"Look, I'm not going to drown by myself! It isn't the first time I've taken a bath, alright?!" Kagome's eyes narrowed as they looked at her almost dubiously, giving her a pointed look as they took in her features. "Please, just leave me be!" She sighed in frustration as they left.

After washing hurriedly and getting out of the tub, she dried herself off and took a few moments to dry her hands completely. Examining herself in the hand mirror, Kagome noticed that her makeup had managed to stain itself into an even more revolting pattern than she had ever originally intended.

'_No wonder why they were so quick to offer a hand,'_ Kagome thought before she smeared the makeup to cover up the portions of her face that had worn away through the activity of the night. It was a barely a capable fix, but it would do at the moment. Until she had an opportunity to get some more makeup to replace it.

'_Speaking of which…I'm finally alone now. Time to start planning on how to get back…'_

She quickly dressed in the hotel's complimentary robe and entered the bedroom. Her eyes searched the room for her clothes. _'That's funny,'_ she thought. _'I **know** I left them on the bed…'_

Rummaging through the dressers and all of the other containers of the room, her frustration grew. Kagome didn't think she could get all the way back to the Demon's Claw tavern wearing only a thin bathrobe. There weren't any steps to retrace, since she _knew_ she had put her clothes on the bed before she was whisked into her bath. She was absolutely clueless as to where to look. The only other way would have to be that someo--

…

'_Oh no…He **didn't.**'_

"If that pompous ass even so much as _breathed _on them," Kagome fumed. "I'll slap him into the next century!" She stomped to the door, violence evident on her face, and threw it open. Slashed brows rose as she saw the person on the other end. "What are you doing here?"

Kouga shrank in the chair he was seated in outside of her room at the expression on her face. She looked positively dangerous and he found himself gulping at the tone she used. "Uh…Sesshoumaru-sama--"

"--Did what, send you to baby-sit?!

"Well, he _did_ mention to us that you tried to run earlier…"

"And he wanted to make sure I didn't this time. Whatever. He didn't have to steal my clothes to make sure I stayed in one place!"

He blinked. "Your clothes? Oh…the attendants took those. Sesshoumaru-sama told them that you didn't pack anything and were in need of something more…" He searched his mind for a better word than the one the prince had used. "…suitable for your stature."

Kagome pinched her nose in irritation. _'My God…I've only met this man a couple hours ago, and already I want to throw him into oncoming traffic.'_ She shrugged it off and decided to deal with it later. She could sleep in her robe for one night. "What about you? Aren't you tired? Or are you one of those people who don't like to sleep?" she joked, trying to lighten her mood.

Kouga shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, I like sleep, but I like my head on my shoulders even more. His Highness would kill me if I didn't keep watch."

She looked at the stiff-back cushioned chair he was currently seated in as a plan formed in her head. "You know, there's a couch in the room in the living area….you could keep watch in there."

"I don't think that's appropriate--"

"Oh, please," Kagome said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not asking you to stay in the bedroom with me! I just thought you'd rather 'accidentally' fall asleep on a more comfortable couch than that chair. Or do you really want to sleep out here all night, in the middle of the hallway?"

He seemed to want to protest, but then thought better of it. "Well, if that's what you want, I can't refuse an order," Kouga said before smirking slightly. "Your Highness."

Her eyes narrowed. "_Don't_ call me that."

His smile brightened as he followed her into her room and sunk down on the loveseat of the living room. Kagome closed the door behind her as she asked, "Did you want a pillow or something?"

Kouga shook his head. "No, I don't plan on sleeping."

She gave him an incredulous look. "So you're just going to sit here in the dark, staring at a wall the whole night?"

"Well, no. There _is_ late night television, after all," he grinned.

Kagome shrugged. "Suit yourself, I'm turning in now. If those ladies come back and return my clothes, set them on the chair over there." Kagome gestured to the chair before waving slightly and entering the bedroom. "'Night."

"Goodnight…_Princess_," Kouga emphasized and laughed when she slammed the door.

**--------------------------------**

Kagome waited for a long while, wide awake, before she crawled out of the bed as silently as she could. Her hand managed to crack the door open and she peered out towards the direction of the room's other occupant. _'I can only see the back of his head…how the heck do I know he's asleep?'_ She could feel herself becoming discouraged. _'Am I **ever** going to get away from these guys?!'_

That was before she heard a loud snore coming from the couch.

As quiet as she had ever been, she moved to the room's entrance, shutting the door slowly to keep Kouga deep in his slumber. She was about to press the button for the elevator, but figured Kouga could hear the piercing 'ding' announcing its arrival, and she had no clue if he was a light sleeper or not. Deciding against the elevator, she crept down the alternate stairwell.

Fourteen flights of stairs was no picnic, but she was more than willing if she could make her long-awaited getaway. Coming to her last step, she wrenched open the stairwell's entry and looked around the lobby. A wave of relief in mammoth proportion washed over her as she viewed the near-empty lobby.

'_That's it…slowly towards the door…I'll figure out **how** to get back as soon as I can get away. Maybe I can hitchhike or something…'_

Her hand was on the glass door just as she heard a "Kagome-sama!" being called.

Cursing herself silently, she turned to see Miroku coming out of the elevator. Kagome quickly turned her frown into a smile. "Miroku…" she said weakly. "Hi!"

'_Great. Well, there goes **that** plan..'_

"Where were you going?"

"Uh…" She looked around, spotting the entrance to the hotel's bar. "I was…going to get a drink! But I figured that I'd be able to get something cheaper somewhere else." '_My God...what a lame cover.'_

His brows furrowed. "In that robe?" he asked disbelievingly.

Kagome nodded sadly. This was so pathetic. "Uh…yeah. Sesshoumaru had those attendants steal my clothes, so I didn't have anything else I could wear…"

He watched her for a few moments before smiling. "Now that you mention it, I could also use a drink. You don't have to worry about price, Kagome-sama. It would be my pleasure to treat you to one." He motioned for her to follow him to the bar.

'_Yep. It's official that whatever god is watching over me has it in for me,'_ she thought, trailing behind him. _'Why couldn't any of them be stupid and allow me to escape this?'_

She followed Miroku through the doorway and sat down across from him. They both ordered a glass of light scotch which was then brought to the table. Kagome took a look around and noted the amount of people within the inn. Apparently, it wasn't as late as she had believed, if people were still up for drinking at this time of night.

"So, is your room to your liking?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I guess. Although I don't need all of the space. A regular room with a bed and bathroom would have been okay," Kagome said, taking a timid sip.

"Yes, well…It's something that you'll get used to. Especially with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Yeah, yeah…I've been hearing that a lot lately…" Kagome commented dryly.

Miroku chuckled. "I'm sure you have. His Highness is in a position to demand the best of everything, as he has been since he was born."

"Really?" she asked, the sardonic tone failing to leave her tone. "I would have never been able to guess."

"His Majesty was certain to make his sons aware of their importance at an early age."

Kagome considered that for a moment. _'Well, if this guy raised his son to be as awful as Sesshoumaru is…then how bad is he?' _

Miroku must have sensed her thoughts, because he continued. "Lord Inutaisho is a great ruler, and not surprisingly a lot of people will be truly saddened when he passes," Miroku said, his previous playful mood turning a bit distressed. "However, Sesshoumaru-sama will be an excellent successor as well. He is dedicated, sturdy, effective--"

She held up a hand. "I get the picture. What, does he like train you guys to go overboard with the constant compliments whenever you mention him?"

"Well, I'd like to think of it as giving respect, but…" Miroku trailed off, a slight smile forming at her comment. "It never hurts to 'go overboard' when addressing His Highness."

"Hmph."

"My point is…that the wedding between you and Sesshoumaru-sama will aid to improve the tragedy of His Majesty's illness."

Kagome nodded distantly, as she couldn't think of anything to say to that and not wanting to encourage him into thinking she was _actually_ considering marrying Sesshoumaru. That was not even a possibility in her future--if she could help it. She watched as he rubbed the back of his head faintly, a reminder of what happened in the tavern back at her home.

"Sorry…about Sango knocking you out earlier."

Miroku smiled. "It's quite alright. When you're a prominent ladies man like me, you get used to it."

She eyed him at that comment. "You do that sort of thing _often_?!"

"But of course. It's like a reflex," he said sadly, faking exasperation.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "So it was a reflex using it on me too?"

He spoke without thinking. "No, His Highness made me--" Miroku said, his mouth opening briefly before closing when he realized what he said.

"I don't believe it!" She rose from her seat in anger. "First, he calls me an annoyance--nevermind that he claims we're supposed to get married and ignores me the whole time--then he forces his friends to hit on me! Where the _hell_ does he get off!"

Miroku noticed quite a few head turned their way at the outburst and attempted to calm her down. "Uh…perhaps, Kagome-sama, we should call this a night. It is late, and we do have to get up early." He rose from his seat and placed a few crisp bills on the table's surface.

Kagome shrugged as she followed suit. She was about to disagree and add that she would rather rot in hell before beginning to abide by Sesshoumaru's orders, but a yawn escaped her and she suddenly found herself too tired to argue. "I guess," she said, walking behind Miroku as they left the bar.

A silent pause ensued as they waited for the elevator. Then Miroku spoke up as they entered the car, doors sliding to a close in front of them. "I do hope that you will bear in mind to be a little nicer to His Highness. Even though neither of you are particularly pleased with this situation, you are making a lot of people happy with this union."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "I'll think about it," she said in a pouty tone.

Miroku shook his head, giving up his line of reason for the night. He hoped he at least planted the idea that this was a necessary marriage. He wasn't fooled into thinking she had merely come down to the lobby for a drink. The doors opened and the two stepped out into the fourteenth floor's hallway.

She unlocked her door before Kouga jumped up from his spot, clearly coming awake from their arrival. Kagome almost laughed at his confused expression. "Where did you go?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "And how did you get past--why didn't you wake me up if you knew I was sleep?"

"Uh…" Kagome started, but was saved when Miroku spoke up.

"I found her downstairs, taking a nightcap. I joined her and escorted her back here. I'm sure Kagome-sama would like to get her rest for the evening."

"Right!" Kagome exclaimed under Kouga's skeptical stare, hoping to get out before any questions were asked. She was sure he would report to Sesshoumaru, but at least Miroku was on her side…kinda, anyway. She quickly climbed back into her bed, turning off the bedside lamp.

'_Oh well…probably won't get any chance of getting anywhere tonight. Kouga'll probably be wide awake now…'_ she thought as she snuggled under the thick covers, closing her eyes.

'_There's always tomorrow…'_

**--------------------------------**

Author's Note: And there's the chapter! And boy..that was a long one…20 pages! The Miroku/Kagome conversation was ironically the hardest for me...especially when I believed--or used to believe--that Miroku was one of the easiest characters to write!

Okay…when I returned to my computer from the long break, I found at least 5 emails from readers identifying the book this story is based on. As I stated many times before, **this fic is based on Johanna Lindsey's story, _Once a Princess_, which was also revealed in the second chapter's author's note.** Please, _please_ don't send me anymore emails with that information. Believe me, I already know…as I said in the second chapter (and the AN's after that). Please read the author's notes…or at least skim them (if they're long) before reading the chapter.

Oh, and I'm surprised to have also gotten a few requests to write other stories for readers…however, as I have two fics already (one in which I haven't updated since June / ), it's probably not a good idea to start another one. I'm lucky to even have a half hour to myself nowadays…even though some of the suggestions for plots were good and very, _very _tempting…but maybe later when I get more time and when either of my two stories progresses a little more.

Also, as I said in my bio (ff . net), **my update statuses and estimates of update will no longer be put in my bios**. Please visit the following url if you wish to read the status notes for my stories **or** sign up on the mailing list (scroll down).

http// www . eternflame . com / acp / goodnight. html

(without spaces if you're on ff . net)

If you'd like to be on the mailing list, but don't feel like copying and pasting the link, just leave me a review requesting it and I'll place you on it myself.

See ya next update!

--ACP


End file.
